


When I Have You

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Tevan Drabbles [3]
Category: I AM WILDCAT fiction, RPF's, Real Person Fiction, Vanossgaming fiction, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me!, Drabbles, Evan loves it, Height Differences, I just like the fact that Evan is shorter than Tyler, Jealous!Tyler, Jealousy, M/M, OKAY?!, Oblivious!Evan, Pax mentioning, Possessive!Tyler, Tevan :), lol really bad Pax imagining XD XD XD, until the last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan raised an eyebrow at Tyler.<br/>"You okay Wildcat?" Tyler glared at him.<br/>"I'll be fine, Vanoss. Just shut up and play the game."<br/>OR<br/>Evan Tyler and Delirious are at Pax East and Tyler is a jealous boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place back when Pax East was still here lol  
> HAVE SOME MORE FUCKING TEVAN!

Evan raised an eyebrow at Tyler.

“You okay, Wildcat?” Tyler glared at him.

“I’ll be fine Vanoss, just shut up and play the game.” Evan purse his lips, but did as he was told.

“Evan! Vanoss, come here real quick!” He turned his attention to where Jonathan was standing and waving at him. He began walking to him, but Tyler caught his wrist. He looked over to him confused at his action, before he saw the surge of jealousy in Tyler's eyes. Evan sighed, a small smile playing on his face.

‘What is it, Tyler?” Tyler blushed at the cooing voice Evan made and pulled him in for a hug, hiding his face in the shorter man’s neck.

“Mine.” he mumbled possessively. Evan giggled and rolled his eyes.

“Of course I am, idiot. Besides,” he moved Tyler’s face so he can look into his eyes.

“why would I got to him, when I have you?”


End file.
